Marred
by IveGoneCompletelyMad
Summary: One vital battle had taken me back to when we first met, I remembered it all... I remembered why I fell in love with him. I remembered how we played, how we grew; how he never looked at me differently...
_**So far this is just a oneshot; I think I left the ending nicely to the imagination but I still believe there is room for something else. So please leave your input on whether I should do a second part or leave it alone as is.**_

My jaw was clenched tight, pain flooding though my gums as teeth gnashed together through stress and worry. My knuckles whitening and palms bleeding lightly from the grip; as I held onto nothing but bare flesh. I wished for nothing more than to join in and help my friend but knowing I couldn't. This was _his_ battle alone and I would be a fool to interfere; regardless of his current losing status. It was a matter of pride at the end of the day, and he had his friends behind him to back him up in moral support. He didn't need nor want us on the battle ground, despite how much I wished he did. Actually... _no_ , I don't wish that... I wish he were winning so I wouldn't have to fret here on the side lines about his well being. Blood dripped from many open wounds on his light skin, the contrast making his injuries look even worse than I hoped they were. The red life substance surrounding the ground below his crippled form didn't ease my hope in the slightest though, only making me wonder if he'd bleed out if this were to continue much longer.

" _Kai_..."

" **Come on you slowpoke! I don't have** _ **all**_ **day!"**

 **I watched as the small boy ran across the field, stopping at the base of the wall I sat upon with hands resting on his knees to catch his breath.**

" **I came as fast as I could!"**

" **Well you weren't fast enough. Geez, what took you so long?"**

" **Training."**

 **I tilted my head and smiled at the young boy still struggling to catch his breath from the run to this very wall I sat on.** _ **Females**_ **weren't allowed here; so he had stated when I poked my head over the wall in curiosity for the first time. Yet since that day, I came here constantly just to see the blue haired boy. We became fast friends, but no one could know about our meetings of course. I would never see him again if others came to know...**

" **So what will we play today Kai?"**

" **Not hide and seek..."**

 **The young boy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly as a loud laugh escaped my lungs.**

" **You only say that because I win!"**

 **The boy puffed and turned his back on me, stuffing his hands into his pockets. With his spine straightening a little he removed one hand, holding two circular objects in his hand.**

" **Oh, that's right... I forgot I took this before training."**

 **I tilted my head as the boy turned to me again, holding out his hand to reveal two beyblades. One I recognised as his own, the other white one; I didn't.**

" **You said you never played before. So I stole this from the lab to give to you so we could play together."**

 **A wide grin split my cheeks as I checked my surroundings to make sure no one was looking before I leapt off the wall and into the abbey. My feet touching its dirt ground for the first time in the 6 months I've been coming here. Kai blinked at me with dark eyes as I looked up at him for the first time; he was** _ **taller**_ **than me. I guess I never noticed being perched on the wall all that time, always on higher ground for our games.**

" **Okay, let's play."**

" _Dranzer_!"

The blue blade spun wildly, fire engulfing the arena and pumping out a ferocious flame around the vicinity. I covered my mouth and nose to protect my lungs, struggling to keep my eye on the match with the heat that was blasting out. But I refused to look away. I watched as Dranzer crashed into the opposing blade, knocking it back a few feet as it wobbled lightly before regaining perfect balance. The raven blade made a comeback, grinding into Dranzer in an attempt to wear it down, pushing the phoenix blade around the ring with great speed.

" **Kai-"**

" **Don't speak Alisa" (** **Алиса** **)**

 **I looked away from the male, biting down the fight I had in me.** _ **He was leaving us**_ **... the Blade Sharks, to be part of some other team to travel the world. I watched as he walked away from our lives, still staring at the door long after he had gone. When Kai left the abbey to move away I had come to Japan with him, not being able to bear the thought of being alone again. My family had died in a house fire when I was young; I being the only survivor the fire department had pulled out, but not unscathed. I had lost my left eye, the heat of the flames sealing it shut as well as melting and marring the skin from my forehead to my chin, my left shoulder and forearm suffering the same damage. I was lucky, as most may not consider** _ **; I am alive**_ **. And I had met one person in my many adventures around the streets of Russia who never once looked at my scars and became my friend... the one person who had just walked out of my life without so much as a second glance.**

Kai panted heavily, his shoulders slumped in the midst of his heavy breathing. Blood now trailed from his mouth which he kept in a firm line, his eyes as determined as ever.

"Take a look at yourself and give up already. This battle is already decided."

"No, it isn't... I won't give up on her... not again..."

I pressed a hand to my chest, feeling my heart beat wildly against its cage. Whether it was from his words or my nerves of the battle I was unsure... But what I was sure of is that Kai _won't_ give up...

" **You're...** _ **here**_ **."**

 **I scowled at the male in front of me, posture straight and dignified as I took in the appearance of my old friend. He had changed a lot over the year without a doubt. I had watched him on TV, watching all of his battles with the Bladebreakers, watching as he progressed. But seeing him in person I could tell how much he had changed though his eyes. That; and he was _a lot_ taller than me now.  
**

" **Don't do something stupid like that again."**

 **The male blinked, clearly confused at the first words I had said to him in almost a year.**

" **I had to leave."**

" **Not that you idiot."**

 **I tsk'd at the look he gave me, blank as always but I could tell he awaited evaluation. I crossed my arms over my chest, a small smile making its way to my face.**

" **I saw all that stuff with Black Dranzer. It was the** _ **you**_ **from when you were leader of the Blade Sharks. But I've seen all your matches throughout the year, the way you've changed with your new team. They've been good for you Kai, don't let it happen again."**

 **I pushed myself from the wall and started to walk away, stopping with a sigh as I knew I couldn't leave our first meeting in so long at that brief chat. I was about to turn around; but beating me to the punch were 5 fingers embracing my scarred shoulder and swiftly jerking my body around. I stared up into his dark eyes, looking for some kind of confirmation...** _ **hope**_ **; that he too missed me as much as I missed him.**

" **I won't leave my friends again."**

 **I smiled bitterly, placing my hand over his own that embraced my shoulder to pry it away, wrapping my fingers around his warmer ones.**

" **I'm glad to hear it, but I have to go now. Congrats on winning the tournament."**

 **He clutched my fingers tightly, unwilling to let go as he continued to stare down at me.**

" **I just said I won't let my friends go again."**

" _ **Gah**_!"

"Kai!"

I held my arm out in front of the long haired male that had just called out to his comrade, stopping his advance.

"What are you doing Alisa?!"

"Leave him."

"He needs our help!"

"He needs to do this alone."

" _Are you kidding me_?! Look at him! We have to-"

Tyson cut himself off, taking a look at my face for the first time since the match started. I knew tears were rolling violently down my face; I too was scared for Kai. But I know he'd never get the closure he needs, nor would he forgive us if we intervened. He wanted this battle, he _needed_ it after losing to Brooklyn the first time.

"We have to stay back and support him, that's all we can do for Kai right now."

 _We have to believe in him._

 **Years had passed since the first tournament, and a lot had happened. I had gone back to Russia to get my life together as Kai went to boarding school. When the Saint Shields appeared I was honored that Kai had called me to his side which I obliged to with no quarrels. I stood by him as Wyatt passed away, as he lost his bit beast, as the tournament came to an opening and close. And I did it once again as the third tournament started. I almost argued with the male once I heard that he was leaving his team to join the Blitzkrieg boys, but I understood his inner turmoil to beat Tyson on fair ground. It was this tournament where everything turned sour for Kai and I.**

" _ **Brooklyn**_ **? Isn't that a place in America?"**

" **Why yes, I believe that is where my name came from."**

 **I smiled at the ginger haired male next to me before turning my attention back to my broken blade, rubbing my thumb over the dents that marred the ivory plastic of the blade that my best friend had given me.**

" **I'm sorry."**

 **I shook my head with a smile. I had seen the boy practicing alone and thought he could use a training partner, I had no idea he would be so strong though.**

" **Don't be. I guess the blade matches the owner now."**

" **Don't say such foolish things."**

 **I turned and met his cerulean eyes, staring at the hard look they were giving me.**

" **I understand what you're talking about, but you are a beautiful person Alisa. Inside and out."**

 **I flushed wildly at the ginger's compliment; no one had ever called me beautiful before. Even Tyson's team took some adjusting to me when we first met. Their eyes always flickering to my scars and being careful as to what they said so they wouldn't tread on a nerve. But Brooklyn never once looked away from** _ **me**_ **.**

" **Thank you."**

"Flame Wing Tempest!"

I covered my eye this time, unable to bear the heat any longer. Kai was seriously going all out and if he weren't careful _we'd all burn too_! I coughed heavily into the sleeve that I held up to my face, drawing it down once my lungs had settled. I stared at the match with watery eyes, unsure if it was from my anguish or heat from Kai's onslaught of fire based attacks. The ebony Beyblade swirled gracefully around Kai's attack, almost like it was dancing. It jittered from time to time though, so I knew Kai was wearing it down.

"She already said yes to me Kai, what more do you need to battle for?"

The blue and ashen haired male didn't reply, he merely kept his eyes focused on his own blade that was beginning to waver.

" **Huh? You have a date?"**

" **Yeah, I got asked earlier this morning.** _ **So**_ **... sorry, but I won't be able to help any of you practice before your matches tomorrow."**

" **That's great Alisa! Anyone we know?"**

 **I turned and smiled at the teddy bear looking blonde in eagerness. Thrilled that they weren't angry about me ditching them.**

" **I think so... His name is Brooklyn, and he's really sweet."**

" _ **Brooklyn**_ **? Isn't he that guy from BEGA? The one who beat Kai at tryouts?"**

 **Tyson sputtered, racing over to me in a speed I've never seen from him other than lunch time.**

" **You can't go out with this guy! He's the** _ **enemy**_ **!"**

" **Uh... And you're his enemy, but he doesn't care that I hang out with you..."**

 **Tyson opened and closed his mouth a few times before puffing his cheeks and turning away from me so I could only see his back. I hadn't seen the match with Kai and Brooklyn; so I had no clue on what had happened that week I was otherwise occupied with a hospital visit myself.**

" **Fine! Just make sure you're back before the match!"**

 **I giggled and looked to Hillary who merely rolled her eyes at the pouting man.**

" **Don't worry Tyson, I wouldn't miss any of your matches for the world. You guys are my best friends after all."**

" **Well I think it's great that you finally found a guy in your life Alisa."**

 **I smiled back to the only other female in the room, knowing she understood. Hillary was the only one who knew about my crush on Kai, and managed perfectly to keep it secret as she too knew his temperament. I glanced around the room, catching eyes with the said lone wolf for a second before he turned away. I guess he wouldn't care... but I** _ **did**_ **have to move on from him.**

The smell of melting plastic reached my nose, burning the stench into the depths of my nostrils. It was becoming unbearable in many aspects of my senses, my eye already watery from the heat and my hearing impaired from the high resonating grinding sound. Pitching a perfect D sharp drilling into my inner ear. I watched both blades circle the ring at a speed a race car would be envious of, smoke emitting from the burning plastic as they wore each other down in an attempt to devour the other.

"Why won't you stay down?! You can't _really_ be battling so hard for Alisa? She already chose me so give it up!"

"Why I'm doing this isn't your business."

"Oh please, I've seen your work in the past. This isn't just a sore spot of losing, this is because you think I'm taking your oldest friend away from you, well guess what Kai? _I am_. She deserves to be happy right?"

" **You're not going on that date tomorrow."**

 **I turned to face the male that had spoken to me, scowling and folding my arms to mimic his own appearance.**

" **Why not?"**

" **You're a good beyblader, and the team needs the practice before the battle against BEGA. You can't go gallivanting on your own just hours before such a crucial match."**

" **And why not? Brooklyn's doing it. You're not still sour because he beat you in the BEGA tryouts are you?"**

 **Kai turned his eyes away from me, looking to the ground as he stood stoic. I clicked my tongue and turned away from the male.**

" **Well perhaps you wouldn't have been so sour if you hadn't turned your back on your team** _ **again**_ **for the** _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ **time in 3 years."**

 **I walked away from the scowling male, no longer interested in the conversation. The next day on the other hand went well. My mood was lighter than it had been in a long time as Brooklyn and I enjoyed the company of nothing but the field and wildlife around us. He was pleasant and an excellent conversationalist throughout the whole date. A** _ **perfect**_ **gentleman. It was almost a shame to say goodbye as we had to leave for the tournament that would happen only hours from now.**

My jaw clicked at the memory, it had been a wonderful time we had; but it was like looking at a different person now as Kai held his own against the male. I knew Brooklyn wasn't used to losing, but I never knew it would affect him so. Sweat was pouring from his face, his pupils dilated to that of a stoner. In his current state I was fiercely worried about both boys. Brooklyn's mental health and Kai's physical... which both were looking _worse for wear_...

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

"We've been best friends since we were children. _Of course I am_..."

"I meant Brooklyn."

I turned to face the golden eyed beyblader, my expression incomprehensible to even myself. I turned away from Ray, looking to the back of Kai as I watched his body slowly crumple farther as each second passed. I clenched my fists and ran over to the ring, standing a good 3 feet behind it as Kai's form became larger, his breathing sounding more ragged in my ears.

"Don't you _dare_ lose to him Kai! I know you don't want to hear it, but still.. don't lose! _Don't get hurt anymore_!"

Kai turned to face me with tired eyes, uninterested in what I had to say but still letting me know he acknowledged my existence no less before he turned back to the ring, focusing on his fight. My lungs filled up with plastic particles that were flying from both blades, forcing my steps to recoil backwards a foot.

"I won't lose."

I looked up to Kai's face, smiling as I gazed upon his features. _He was truly determined_... as always. I stepped back a few feet, knowing what was coming next.

" _ **Dranzer**_!"

In an instant the bit beast rose to its masters command in all its crimson glory. Wings spread wide making it look larger, neck tilted in a threatening manner.

" _ **Zeus**_!"

Brooklyn's bit beast mimicked Kai's command, showing itself in a threatening manner of raven and gold. I had never seen Brooklyn's bit beast, neither of us had used them in our previous battle; but seeing _this_...

"Kai... Win this..."

And he had... It was heart wrenching, nerve wrecking and vile upon the eye... _but Kai had won_... After the others congratulated him he had excused himself, leaving the battle field as everyone gossiped on how they only had to win one more match to have total victory. My gaze followed my friend... And taking my gaze's example, legs followed him. I watched in agony as he stumbled along the halls, knowing he would only get angry if I jumped in. Yet I did... I _had_ to when I saw him fall to the floor in a crumpled mess.

"Kai!"

I dropped myself to his side and pulled his cold face up to stare with my one eye into his glassy ones. His complexion had paled incredibly; he _had_ lost a lot of blood like I assumed, thus his cold feel... He looked terrible. _I had to get him to a nurse_! I tore my gaze away from him to glance around frantically, looking for anyone who could help me carry him to the nurse's office.

"Alisa."

I looked back to the male, my hands shaking on his delicate face.

"I'm going to get you help. Don't worry Kai."

"This is the first time we've spent together without being mad at each other in a while..."

" _Mad_? Kai, I'm _**furious**_! You could have killed yourself!"

"You're always mad at me for something..."

"This is a damn good reason! _Help_! _**I need a nurse**_!"

I looked wildly around me as my voice echoed in the empty halls, no one hearing my plea.

"Alisa."

"Shut up, we'll get you medical attention first and then we'll talk... _Help_! _**Please**_!"

A man poked his head around the corner, my eye lighting at the sight of him.

" _Please_ , my friend needs medical attention! I can't carry him on my own!"

 **I walked back into the hotel room, giddy as a school girl as I danced around the living room, making my way to my own quarters.**

" **Looks like someone had a good time."**

 **I turned to face the White Tiger with a pearly grin.**

" **Of course I did. I'm just going to change and then I'll be ready to head to the ring with you all."**

 **I walked into my room, my hand remaining on the knob once it closed as I stared down the person invading my space.**

" **Kai?"**

 **The man didn't reply, just continued to shift through the products on my dresser; searching for something I presume.**

" **Need some lotion?"**

 **He stopped to scowl at me which I returned with a toothy grin, walking across to the taller male.**

" **I'm looking for the cleaner you borrowed."**

 **There was a bite behind his tone, and I could understand. I** _ **did**_ **borrow quite a lot of his things without returning them. I still owned one of his jackets that I think he forgot about, or didn't care about. I opened the drawer next to him, pulling out the ivory tube and waving it in front of him with a sheepish smile.**

" **Sorry."**

 **He snapped the tube from my hand and pocketed it, walking over to stand in front of the exit.**

" **Is Feya alright now?"** _ **(**_ _ **фея**_ _ **)**_

 **My hand shifted instinctively to feel the outer side of my cotton pocket where my treasured blade lay. I had thankfully been able to restore her without spare parts; keeping her as perfect as the day Kai gave her to me. I smiled and dropped my arm.**

" **Yeah, she's fixed now. And all shiny thanks to your polish."**

 **I watched Kai nod as he placed his hand on the knob, stopping as I sputtered slightly.**

" **So... how was training?"**

" **You'd know if you were there."**

 **I puffed my cheeks and folded my arms, my light mood turning into annoyance suddenly.**

" **You're still bitter about my date? Can't you be happy for me that I've found a guy?"**

" **No."**

 **My shoulders fell, arms falling to rest at my sides as I walked over to Kai's side once he opened the door enough for me to slip through before himself. He stared at me as I looked back at him with a bitter smile.**

" **Then don't be happy for me... but I can't wait for you, I can't wait for a man I know won't love me back."**

I stared down Kai as he lay in the hospital bed; he was gazing at the ceiling as the soft click of the door informed us both that the nurse had left. The air only got thicker as I took in his heavily bandaged form. He was covered from the waist up, the bandages trailing down his arms and to the tips of his fingers. A patch lay on his right cheek, whilst more bandages lay on the left side of his face, covering his left eye; mirroring my own old injury.

"How are you feeling?"

The male didn't answer as I looked away from his form, afraid it would upset me more to the point of being unable to speak as I decided to twirl my thumbs instead; watching them dance around each other.

"I guess that's a silly question... But I'm glad you'll be okay..."

"Don't speak Alisa" **(** **Алиса** **)**

I clenched my jaw shut, knowing better than to speak when he said my name like that; _as it should properly be pronounced_. It was quite rare; only to ever to hear it a few times in my life. I swallowed hard, closing the dry space in my mouth father as I continued to play with my thumbs.

"You've never been bright."

"Uh... _Excuse me_?"

Had he just directly _insulted_ me?

" _My point_... but, you never left my side. You've always been here. Even when I was at the opposite end of the world you were always watching... _I guess I'm the one that's not bright_."

"Kai?"

He turned to look at me with his one good eye and a smile as I tilted my head, unsure of what he was getting at and hoping for confirmation. It was rare that he showed his emotional side; and I never knew how to deal with it, it being so _unusual_ for him.

"I do love you back."

I recoiled a little as he turned his head back to face the ceiling, his one eye closing to rest finally from fatigue of the battle he had just undergone. I smiled and pulled the covers over his body more so he could rest at ease with warmth. We'd talk more when he recovered...


End file.
